


Home

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Aug-Dec 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Home is more than where you lay your head at night.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN ABO Bingo on tumblr. This is for my Megstiel square :) Please enjoy this cute and sweet fluff!
> 
> Thank you Pherryt for looking this over!

Castiel could not wait to get home to his omega. He had had a long day and could feel the itch under his skin. The same itch that he would get every time they were apart for more than ten hours. Ever since they had made the match official with their mating marks, Castiel’s would burn until he had his little omega in his arms again.

That’s why as soon as he got home, the first thing he did was to shuck off his shoes and coat by the door, depositing his keys and wallet there as well. As he made his way to the bedroom where the scent of his omega was getting stronger, he started divesting himself of his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. 

By the time he had made it to the bedroom, his shirt was loose and untucked, his belt and tie hung open, and the button at the top of his fly was undone. He had expected to find his mate in bed, either reading or watching tv. But instead he found the bed empty -- except for their cat Bellatrix who was curled into a ball on the left hand corner -- the comforter and sheets turned down and an open bottle of red wine sitting beside an empty glass on Castiel’s night stand. 

He could hear the sounds of Fleetwood Mac -- or specifically Stevie Nicks --  coming from the bathroom and he smiled to himself. He quickly lit a few candles around the bedroom before stripping down and joining his mate with the wine and glass. 

Once in the bathroom, the song  _ Gypsy _ became clearer. Apparently this was to be his loves song of choice for the evening. She sang along softly to the lyrics, idling trailing her fingertips in the water and he smiled as he watched her. Her scent of lavender and vanilla radiated happiness and contentment. Her hand trailed closer to her body in the water, disturbing the bubbles that were hiding the soft swell of her abdomen, where their pup grew.

Castiel leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I missed you,” he murmured.

His omega smiled and sat up, allowing room for him to slide in behind her. Once he positioned himself so that she is in between his legs, she leaned back and immediately pulled his hands into hers and on top of her belly. He nuzzled into her neck, taking a deep breath, grounding himself.

“We missed you too, Clarence,” her voice teasing but full of love. She turned her head to look at him. A soft press of lips and a gentle smile. “Welcome home.”

And that’s just what Meg Masters was to Castiel. She was love, warmth, companionship, and home. 


End file.
